Costume Coupling
by JatieFantasy
Summary: All James wants is to go to Gustavo's Halloween party with Katie as his date. However, things don't go as planned when he finds out that Carlos gave him a costume to match Katie's. If he can get through tonight without any embarrassment, it'll be a miracle...


**_Science-Fantasy93_: Check it out! A Halloween one-shot ;) After all, nothing says 'holiday' like Jatie.  
**

**_Jatieluv_: Yep!**

**_Science-Fantasy93_: We hope you guys enjoy the Halloween Jatie-ness :)**

**_Jatieluv_: And Katie and Kendall's sibling nonsense :)**

**_Disclaimer: __Science-Fantasy93_: Well, Jatieluv, I guess we better break it to them._  
__Jatieluv_: Break what to them?_  
__Science-Fantasy93_: **Heavy sigh** That we don't own Big Time Rush.  
_Jatieluv_: Oh. Yeah. That. I don't really wanna talk about it. It's too depressing...  
_Science-Fantasy93_: Agreed. So, while we try not to cry, you guys enjoy the chapter :)  
_Jatieluv_: Yep. :)**

* * *

**James' POV**

"Okay, what do you think should be my Halloween costume?" I asked Katie as I bounded out of my bedroom, into 2J's living room. "A pirate or a vampire?"

She blinked up at me. "Umm...Why are those your choices?"

"Because I want to go as both, but I can't decide." I plopped down on the couch next to her and rested my head on her shoulder.

"Again, why those?"

"Because."

"You know what's weird?"

"What...?"

"Those are the exact two ideas I couldn't decided on for myself," she said, giving me a pointed look.

I blinked. "They are?" I was going to kill Carlos...No wonder he had given me those ideas...

"I think you're trying to costume-couple with me."

I shook my head. "No...but Carlos wants me to apparently. He even gave me the costumes. Here, I'll show you." I got up and went into my room. I grabbed the costumes and came back out.

She eyed the costumes.

"It's not my fault!" I yelped.

"Uh huh." She got up and walked into her room, closing the door.

I groaned. Thank you so very much, Carlos. Now she was going to think I was a creep who was trying to get her to date me without even asking.

But...I still liked the costumes...And the truth was, I'd been complaining (quietly) for the past week that I wished that Katie would go with me to the Rocque Records Halloween Extravaganza as my date. And if I costume-coupled her, she'd have to. Right?

I grinned. Right.

And the party was just in a couple of hours, so she didn't have much time. I got up and softly shuffled over to her door. I knelt down and peered through the door crack.

What are you doing?" Logan asked.

I gasped and managed to hit my head on the wall in alarm.

Katie's door flew open. She gasped. "I knew it!" She whacked me with a pillow. "You creep!"

"Damn it! And ow! I was looking for my lucky penny! It fell out of my pocket and rolled over here. Maybe it's in your room." I crawled past her as she managed to whack me with the pillow again, and got over the threshold. I padded the floor with my hands as if I really was looking for my lucky penny, and began inching towards her bed.

She hopped in front of me. "Get. Out."

I blinked up at her innocently.

She narrowed her eyes.

I backed out of her room, still on my hands and knees, head drooping like a punished dog.

She closed her door, locking it.

I sighed, curling up into a ball. Now she would never be my date.

Logan looked at me. "What is going on?"

"Nothing," I mumbled as I pushed myself to my feet. "I'm not going tonight."

"You have to."

"I don't care." I walked into my room with a sad sigh.

He followed me. "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing." I sighed again. I love Halloween, and I love dressing up, and the only thing better then dressing up for Halloween was if I got to do that with Katie. But apparently this year wouldn't be that year. Maybe I could find another girl at the party...Just for the night.

"Bull. Look, if you're trying to find out Katie's costume to match her, you're gonna need help."

I shook my head. "No, she already thinks I'm a creep. I don't want to push her away even more. Things have been weird between us lately...She hasn't really been hanging out with me and she's been blowing me off."

"Because she likes you."

I snorted. "Yeah, that'll be the day."

"She does."

"Right. Of course. That's why she doesn't want to spend any time with me. Not because she thinks I'm weird, but because she actually wants to spend time with me. Makes perfect sense."

"James, she doesn't want you to know about her crush."

"Well, she's obviously succeeding."

"Don't give up, okay? She doesn't know how you feel."

I sighed. "Fine. But I still probably shouldn't try to costume-couple with her."

"Once she knows how you feel, she won't care."

"Well, I don't think she'll be talking to me now."

"She will."

"She kicked me out of her room."

"Because she thought you were trying to watch her change..."

"I would never do such a thing..." Today...

He raised an eyebrow.

I fidgeted. "You can't really get a good view from under her door anyway..."

Logan shook his head.

"Well, what am I supposed to tell her? _Sorry, I don't want to see you naked, I just wanted to know which costume you're gonna wear so that I can copy it_?"

"Yeah."

I stared at him. "It's called sarcasm!"

"There's no need to yell."

"I wasn't yelling."

"Fine."

I threw myself onto my bed.

Logan sighed. "Will you stop moping?"

"I'm not moping."

"Yes you are."

"Am not. Anyway. How am I going to find out what Katie's going to wear?"

"Cami."

"Okay."

He called her, and put it on speakerphone.

"So, what's the sitch?" she said over the phone.

"Thanks, Kim," he said. "Anyway, James and I were wondering something..."

"What?" she asked.

"What's Kat dressing up as?"

"A pirate," Cami said brightly. "She's got this hot little costume. Kendall's gonna freak, but the guys there will love it."

I whimpered.

"Thanks! Love you!" he quickly hung up. "Okay, so, pirate it is."

I nodded, and grabbed my costume from the living room.

I got dressed.

An hour and a half later, we were all ready, just waiting for Katie.

She opened her door, and stepped out.

Kendall began stuttering out that she was _not_ going out dressed like that.

Katie blinked at him.

"_That's_a pirate costume?!"

She nodded. "See, look...Here's my little hat," she pointed to it. "Here's my little-"

"All I see is your _little_ costume!"

I had to agree with Kendall. That costume should not have been legal. And I would have insisted that she put on something else, except that my tongue seemed to be glued to the roof of my mouth.

She pouted.

I managed to unglue my tongue, but all that I managed to get out was, "I'll wait in the car."

"I'm not changing."

I headed out of 2J. I figured I'd let Kendall battle Katie and see what happened.

They joined me a few minutes later, Kendall grumbling.

I didn't say anything.

Katie climbed in next to me.

I blinked at her, and scooted over so that she wouldn't have to touch me.

She sighed irritably.

"You're the one who called me a creep," I pointed out. "I was just looking for my lucky penny."

"Whatever."

"I wasn't trying to watch you undress."

"Okay."

"I'm not a stalker."

"Fine."

"Fine."

We drove to Rocque Records

We got out and headed in.

Katie left us once we walked in.

I went over to the refreshment table. I was in the mood for a meatball sub...

I ate happily.

This was the life. Me, my pirate costume, and a meatball sub. I would never be lonely again.

Carlos rolled his eyes at me. "You're so melodramatic."

"It's what I do best. And my meatball sub is amazing!"

"Just tell her how you feel!"

I finished my sandwich. "Fine, but if she hates me, I'm blaming it on you. You're the one who gave me the costumes in the first place."

"She's not going to hate you."

"I hope not..." I got to my feet and headed towards Katie.

She looked at me.

"Hi."

"What?"

"I said _hi_. It's not a question. It's not a demand. It's a greeting."

"I know that. I mean, what do you want?"

"I'm not allowed to talk to you anymore?"

"It's not like you wanted anything to do with me in the car. I'm surprised you're this close. Are you sure you don't want to move away again?"

I snorted. "Look who's talking. Every time I try to hang out with you, you blow me off. And then I keep catching you hiding out in your room or loitering around the lobby or something. If you don't want to hang out with me anymore, fine. But stop making excuses."

"I never said I didn't want to hang out with you anymore..."

"Really? Because with the way you've been acting, I'm starting to think that maybe you just don't want anything to do with me."

"I do."

"Right. Because you getting up and leaving the room every time I get in just rings of love."

She looked down.

"Katie, I like you - a lot. More than a lot. I think I'm in love with you. And I don't want to lose you, but if you don't like me back, then I'll stay away from you."

She looked up at me in surprise.

I looked back at her, waiting for her verdict.

"I like you too."

My eyes widened. No matter what Logan had said, I still hadn't believed that it was possible that she could return my feelings.

"You - you do?"

She nodded.

"For real?"

"Yeah."

My face broke out into a wide smile.

She gave me a small smile back.

I held out my hand. "Dance with me?"

"Kay." She placed her hand in mine.

We walked onto the dance floor.

Carlos smiled. "Told you so," he mouthed.

I smiled back.

Katie danced with me.

At midnight, Gustavo kicked us out of Rocque Records.

"Rude," Carlos said.

"Agreed," Stephanie put in, leaning into Carlos.

"Hmmph."

I chuckled, and reached for Katie's hand as we walked across the parking lot.

She smiled.

I smiled back.

We headed home.

Carlos and Stephanie headed for her apartment at once, and Logan and Camille practically ran to hers, leaving Kendall, Jo, Katie, and me to gape after them in disbelief.

"Gross!" Katie cried.

I shuddered. "I don't even want to know..."

She unlocked the door, and walked into our apartment.

I looked at Kendall and Jo. "Are you staying?" I asked Jo.

She shrugged and looked at Kendall.

He nodded and smiled at her.

She smiled back.

"Well," I announced, "I'm going to go get out of my costume."

"Kay."

"Oh, and Katie?" I took a step towards her.

"Yeah?"

I closed the distance between us and kissed her.

She kissed me back.

Kendall began to stutter incoherently.

"Aww," Jo cooed.

I wrapped my arms around Katie.

She leaned into me.

I deepened the kiss.

She pushed closer, sighing happily.

I tightened my grip on her.

"Okay! That's enough," Kendall whined.

I ignored him.

"James!"

I groaned and pulled back. "What?"

"Don't make me unleash my Spidey powers. Step away from the baby sister."

I stared at him. "Dude, seriously?"

"Yes."

"But I like her..."

"A little too much. There's only a few articles of clothing covering her...Back away..."

I groaned. "Jo..."

She shook her head as Kendall struck a _Spiderman_ pose.

I slowly backed away from Katie.

He followed me with his eyes and hand.

I stared at him, before going into my room and closing the door.

"You're such a loser," I heard Katie say.

"I am not."

"Yes you are."

"I'm not! Tell her, Jo."

"No, she's right, you're a loser."

"Hey!"

"But I love you."

"Good."

Katie snorted. "What could you have possibly done to him anyway? You don't have Spidey powers. You're wearing a costume!"

There was an unfamiliar noise.

"Dude!" Katie cried.

I frowned and poked my head back out.

She was covered in _Silly String_.

I stared at Kendall. "Dude..."

Katie narrowed her eyes. "That's it! Now ye've done it! Fer that, ye'll walk th' plank!"

I groaned. This was not going to end well...

Kendall grinned. "Bring it, baby pirate."

I shook my head and went back into my room. I stripped down to my boxers.

I could hear Kendall shooting _Silly String_ and Katie throwing out pirate talk.

Wow...I went back out to go brush my teeth.

Kendall grabbed me, holding the part of his wrist where he shoots string out to my head.

Katie narrowed her eyes. "Let go me cap'n, ye webby miscreant!"

"What the fuck?" I yelped.

She grabbed my pirate sword from my room.

I groaned. "I just wanted to brush my teeth..."

Jo laughed.

I sighed.

Katie stepped towards us.

"Ah, ah," Kendall told her. "One more step, and _ye Cap'n_is spider food."

She glared.

"Cap'n? Really? And spider food?" I raised my eyebrow at Kendall. "Dude, you need better threats."

Hush, hostage."

Katie pointed the sword at us. "Let go o' me cap'n, or I'll end ye. Ye've boarded th' wrong seas, Spidey. End this or 'tis Davy Jones' locker wit' ye!"

I was never dressing up as a pirate for Halloween again.

Jo watched in fascination. "Wow...This is good..."

"How about if you take him to his room and have your way with him?" I suggested.

"No way. This is much more entertaining."

I looked at Kendall. "Your girlfriend just said this is much more entertaining than having sex with you. You should do something about that."

"I'll deal with you later, Cap'n." He let me go, threw Jo over his shoulder, and marched into his room.

I rolled my eyes. Un-freaking-believable.

Katie smiled cutely at me. "Ah, my cap'n is safe and sound. I think I deserve a promotion."

I smiled back. "What promotion would you like?"

"First mate?"

"Sounds good."

She beamed.

My smile widened too.

You can go brush your teeth now."

"Okay." I headed into the bathroom and did what I needed to.

Katie was lounging on the couch when I came back out.

I sat down next to her.

"You know, this pirate thing is kinda fun."

I chuckled.

She grinned.

"You're still in your pirate costume," I observed.

"Yep."

I laughed. "Kendall left you looking like that out here all alone with me...Oh, Kendork."

"Me cap'n's plannin' dirty thin's?"

"Would I ever?"

"Yes."

I grinned.

"Naughty, naughty. As yer first mate, I must say, I wouldna entirely object."

"You wouldn't, huh?"

She shook her head.

"Show me how much you wouldn't object."

"Okay." She crawled into my lap, and pressed her lips to mine.

I kissed her back eagerly.

She deepened it.

I pulled her closer to me.

Katie sighed.

I smiled into the kiss.

She pulled back.

I looked at her.

She climbed off of me, and pulled me up.

I blinked at her. "Where're we going?"

"Your room."

"Okay."

"Maybe we can make our owns fun. Fire a cannon...Sink a ship...'ave sex...Make our owns boom boom. Wha' do ye say, Captain?" she asked as she pulled me into my room.

I grinned and kicked my door closed. Maybe being a pirate wasn't so bad.

* * *

**_Science-Fantasy93_: So, did you guys enjoy it? Get you in the Halloween spirit?**

**_Jatieluv_: And how silly are the Knight siblings?**

**_Science-Fantasy93_: Spiderman vs. a pirate...**Shakes head**. Those two...**

**_Jatieluv_: Gotta love them.**

**_Science-Fantasy93_: Agreed. So...review and let us know what you think! The review button looks awfully lonely...**

**_Jatieluv_: Yes. You should show it and the poll on our page some love. They both could use it :)**

**_Science-Fantasy93_: They would. The poll's to decide which story we post next. So, choose your two favorites! We can't wait to see what you guys choose :)**

**_Jatieluv_: Love you guys!**


End file.
